


geode/masquerade

by watermelon_mafia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BUT STILL IMPLIED, Character Study, Heavily So, M/M, Poetry, the promptis is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_mafia/pseuds/watermelon_mafia
Summary: In which we take a look at the masks Noctis and Prompto use in everyday life.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	1. geode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> side noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was looking at a particular piece of art (which i will link when i figure out how) and this sprang forth, fully formed, to beat me over the head until i put it to paper. i hope you enjoy!

i crack open in front of you  
hard grey exterior  
broken open to expose  
what you tell me  
are glittering gemstones  
(that i cannot see myself)  
still i stay in halves  
and let you examine my insides  
as long as you want  
because you will  
inevitably  
rubber band me back together  
and let my stone shell  
once more protect the fragile parts


	2. prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> side masquerade

one night  
you asked me "why the vivid costume?"  
so i let my bright colors  
and gaudy feathers  
all fall off  
and when i was stripped of all my pretenses  
you looked  
at the small and ugly thing  
being cradled in your hands  
and declared it "Beautiful."  
like there was never any doubt  
and i could  
almost  
believe it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got me, today, as i was listening to ms florence's too much is never enough. i never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3, so hopefully it is an auspicious occasion! (and not a terrible one.)


End file.
